


Monochrome

by Ottermouse



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Shiro and Keith adopt some kittens





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Week Day 5: Playful  
> Bless lordzuuko's lil heart for beta-ing all my fics <3

“Look at them, aren’t they the cutest?”

“I know, I just want to take all of them home with us.”

Keith and Shiro were at their local animal shelter. They’d seen all the dogs and puppies, but they’d spent the most amount of time here. By the kittens.

“You can have one, Keith. Just one.”

“But _Shiro_ , these two are best friends, we can’t let them get separated!”

Keith pointed at the two kittens pouncing and chasing each other around the kitten room. One was black with a single white paw, and the other was a orange cat with a white underbelly.

Shiro sighed and read over the information sheets about the kittens. They _were_ best friends. The orange one had been abandoned by its mother, and the black one’s took it in. If separated, they would meow non-stop until they were back together. They apparently found this out when having the kittens physically examined.

“Please, please, please, please, _please_ Shiro, at least hold them before deciding.” Keith looked up at his boyfriend with wide, begging eyes.

A soft, surrendering smile spread across Shiro’s face.

“Alright,” he said, knowing that this meant they were going home with twice as many animals as he had planned.

An hour later and they were signing adoption papers for the kittens. However, due to their age, the boys would have to wait a few more weeks before they could take the two kittens home.

“Bye bye,” Keith waved to them. “See you when you’re six months old!”

* * *

“You ready?” Shiro asked. He was standing in the living room, surrounded by cat towers and scratchers and toys.

“I was _born_ ready,” Keith replied. He had one hand on the door handle to the laundry room, where they’d been keeping the kittens. They wanted the animals to get comfortable with a small space before exposing them to the whole house. “Time to come out, little ones~”

Keith opened the door slowly and immediately a small black head popped out, the other trailing behind. They sniffed the air before stepping onto the carpet gingerly. Keith guided them to the living room, where Shiro was, sitting on the floor, running a little stick feather toy along the ground.

The orange kitten dropped down when it saw the toy, following the movement with its eyes and wiggling its haunches.

Within seconds the cat leapt at the feathers, biting and yanking on them.

“Haha, well, we know who our fighter is.” Keith laughed at the adorable sight.

“Yeah, and we know who our scratcher is, too.” Shiro grimaced as he watched the black kitten tear at one of the cat tower’s carpeted covering

Keith walked over and plucked the kitten from the floor and placed it on the topmost tier of the tower. The animal meowed in complaint, sniffing around before settling on the perch like a small furry bread loaf.

Keith ran his fingers through the soft fur and a quiet rumble began to emanate from the kitten’s throat.

“Aww, Selene, you’re too cute.” Keith planted a kiss on top of the black kitten’s head. He walked back over to Shiro. “I want a turn to play with Apollo.”

Shiro got up, handing his boyfriend the feather toy. “Have at it, champ.”

Keith took the stick and waved it in front of the orange kitten, who leapt at it. Keith laughed and began running around the living room in a circle, letting the toy trail on the ground behind him as the kitten chased it.

Shiro moved to pet Selene while watching Keith begin running through the entire house, little orange blob tearing after him, trying to catch the bright feathers. He chuckled and whispered to the black kitten.

“I love him so much, you know.”

Selene meowed in reply and rolled onto her back. When Shiro went to rub her belly, she sunk her claws into his hand and bit down on a finger.

“Ow!” Shiro exclaimed in surprise.

Thumps could be heard from down the hall as Keith appeared.

“Are you alright?” he asked, frantic.

“Don’t worry, she was just playing. We really need to trim their claws.” Shiro replied as Selene began kicking where she had bit.

“Yeah, let’s do that tonight.”

“You and Apollo having fun?” the other kitten had managed to climb up the tower as well, and headbutted Shiro.

“Best time of our lives.”

“Hey, that’s my man!” Keith exclaimed. He took hold of Shiro’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey…” Shiro spoke softly when they parted. “Not in front of the kids…”

“It’s okay, they’re too young to know, anyway,” Keith murmured in reply before wrapping his arms around Shiro and kissing him again.


End file.
